


High - Jilix

by VOIRFELIX



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 420 Fest, Band Fic, Bassist jisung, Drugs, Drummer felix, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), M/M, Stoner boyfriends jilix, felix - Freeform, i love jilix, jilix, jisung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOIRFELIX/pseuds/VOIRFELIX
Summary: drummer felix falls in love with his band mate jisung <3
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 13





	High - Jilix

The moon was shining bright through the window as a certain male named Lee Felix was practising his notes while smoking a blunt, that's before someone entered the room with a large smile.  
Han Jisung.  
his band mate, he really hated how perfect he was, how good looking and nice he was, and how his lips were a drug to him...he also hated how the blue haired male managed to steal his heart in less than a week.

his thoughts were interrupted by jisung taking away the blunt from the boy's lips only to bring it to his own.  
felix chuckled before bringing the male on his lap and sneaking his tattooed hand to his waist as they shared a kiss <3


End file.
